One style of conventional snowboard bindings includes a base from which an upwardly extending heel support extends. An instep strap and a toe strap are typically used to secure the boot to the binding. The base of the binding is typically mounted to the snowboard through the use of a mounting disk. A mounting disk typically has a grooved or serrated outer peripheral edge which mates with a similar grooved or serrated surface surrounding a central opening formed in the base of the binding. The mounting disk is then secured to the snowboard, typically using screws, causing the binding base to be secured to the snowboard as well. The grooved peripheral surfaces permit the snowboard binding to be oriented over a range of rotary orientations relative to the centerline of the snowboard to accommodate the different angular orientations desired by different snowboarders.
The grooved or serrated surface is typically formed in metal binding bases by machining. Plastic bases and metal and plastic mounting disks are typically molded or cast as a finished product, including the necessary grooved or serrated peripheral surfaces, a distinct cost advantage over the machining operation required with conventional metal binding bases.
Currently, there are two common hole patterns formed in snowboards for mounting snowboard bindings. The first, and most common, is a rectangular 4-hole pattern, while the second in use is a triangular 3-hole pattern. To ensure that a snowboard binding can be used with snowboards having either type of hole pattern presently requires that two different mounting disks be supplied with each binding.